


Valentine

by icylook



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: “I really don't want to hurry you, my dear, but we probably overstayed our welcome here,” he said with a slight strain in his voice, when the first splinters of the doors fell away, wood breaking apart.





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starla-Nell (Princess_Nell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Nell/gifts).

> Secret Valentine’s event gift for Starla-Nell

_**Now**_ _\- Somewhere in Denerim's slums_

“You like to keep things exciting, bella.” Zevran huffed under his breath, loud enough for Kit to hear him. The noise outside their temporary hideout kept brewing, old wooden doors groaning under the pressure of hits.

It was good to see that Fereldens used quality material to build their apartment doors. Even in such poor area of the city. Or, the doors were there first, before the area became popular with poverty-stricken tenants.

Either way, the wood didn't explode in splinters after first few blows. Small mercies.

Zevran glanced at the door frame, where pieces of plaster were falling in chunks. He felt sweat run down his back and dared to look away from the doors and see, if Kit had any luck with the padlock.

Who in their right mind used _padlock_ in dusty storage room, with nothing, but cobwebs, bare walls and no windows? Someone who had something to hide, perhaps?

Precious seconds ticked by, and Kit was _still_ busy with working on opening the rusty lock of the only _other_ possible exit. It was most likely used for trash dump, because the opening was too small for anything other. _And why the fuck was it closed anyway?_

She felt hot in there, and not in the fun way. The skin on her temple itched and she irritably batted away at it, mumbling curses through clenched teeth. Her usually pale cheeks now were visibly rosy, thanks to the nerves.

Next bang on the doors was powerful enough, that the frame seemed to vibrate. Voices outside were getting louder as well.

“Should I prepare for a gruesome death by being torn to pieces by angry mob or-”

“I'm trying, _ shut up._” Kit barked at Zevran's barb.

“You're really not helping Zev.” She gritted out, then swore loudly. The last pick lock had broken.

For a moment, she let the anger wash her and she threw away the pieces. They bounced on the floor with faint metal cling, swallowed by the ruckus outside.

She will have to buy new set and have some talk with the merchant, who sold her this one.

_If_ they would come out from this unscratched.

She pulled out her pistol and took few steps back.

And the one who busted them will pay as well, because Kit refused to believe it was her mistake which lead to this situation.

Someone ratted them out.

It shouldn't be so surprising, really, both her and Zevran had their number of people, who would want them gone.

She gripped the handle of her weapon harder, taking careful aim on the lock. There was risk of rebound in such confined space.

“Back off Zev, this can hurt.”

Zevran was on the ready, with weapons out, glancing back and forth between Kit and the doors. The noise grew in volume, when the doors groaned under the blows of... Zevran's eyes widened. Was that _an axe?_ Where did that come from, exactly?

The building didn't look like it had its hazard rights _right._ Not a fire extinguisher in sight, but an axe, well.

“I really don't want to hurry you, my dear, but we probably overstayed our welcome here.” he said with a slight strain in his voice, when the first splinters of the doors fell away, wood breaking apart.

At the same time, Zevran heard the cheer from the outside and the shot going off. At Kit's excited shout, Zevran’s shoulders sagged a bit. He dared to look behind him and a grin brightened his face.

Kit was already halfway into the opening of the trash dump, looking both up and down, assessing their escape route.

“There's a ladder in there, quick!” Her voice was muffled, as she already went into the vent.

She nimbly grabbed the rusted metal bolts, nailed onto the wall, and started climbing up.

Zevran was fast to follow, glancing last time at the door to the storage room. They were close to break up completely. He made sure to close the hatch behind him, as he swinged into the narrow vent.

He gripped the bolt and looked up, Kit already far above him. There was a faint light coming from the above, the exit most likely wasn't closed like the entrance.

Someone must have thought about the escape route, he thought. Even better for them to use it.

It looked like there was a chance for them to get out of there intact.

* * *

_ ** Few hours ago ** _

The room was dark, except for the lights coming from the windows.

Denerim had its number of cheap hotels with relatively clean rooms. And, more often than not, they dealt with cash, so the chance of being tracked was lesser than in finer establishments.

Neon lights were casting the room with their mixed colours, purple and turquoise streaks across the floor, catching the edge of the bed and part of the wall.

They were lounging in the bed, after rigorous session, Zevran more exhausted than usual.

Still, he felt more relaxed than before they made it to this place, so he counted it a win.

He glanced at Kit, her back turned away from him, sitting in rumpled sheets. Her white hair looked pinkish in the neon lights from the outside. Kit was leaning over the small device, lazily checking the contents on well used tablet.

The artificial glow from it was the only steady light source inside the room.

She hadn't bothered with putting any clothes on, not yet anyway.

Zevran looked away from Kit and stretched, slowly sitting up. He shifted closer to Kit, draping himself over her back, kissing her neck, before he put his chin on her shoulder. He was curious what she was searching for.

Most likely already in for a hunt for another good deal.

She hummed in acknowledgement when she felt him move closer. Kit thumbed through some of the newest information, huffed out a laugh under her breath on the ridiculous requirements and low paid ones.

Zevran read some of the information Kit was going over, but he became bored very quickly. He lazily started to explore the body under his hands and lips, getting an appreciative purr in response.

“Think we can squeeze in another round before we have to go and get our little trinket?” He murmured, licking the spot behind Kit’s ear.

In response, Kit turned slightly and grasped his jaw, her teeth biting at Zevran's lower lip. He groaned at the stingy feeling. He let himself fall back on the bed when she moved to straddle his hips, smirking down at him.

“We have plenty of time for _ many squeezes._” Her grin was mischievous and full of promise.

* * *

_**Now**_ _\- Somewhere in Denerim’s slums, rooftops_

Sometimes, Kit questioned Zevran's sanity.

Using old fashioned knives versus technological advanced pistols?

Yes, they were flashy, and pretty, she couldn't argue with that. And there was some artistry in using them, or, how Zevran could make them disappear and appear. Dancing with them, the lethal kind of dance, when the opponent had one of the pointy ends in their vital places.

Kit liked pretty things and watching Zevran using them, as well as looking at Zevran himself, gave her some kind of satisfaction.

But, there were the disadvantages as well, for example the reach. Of course it was possible to throw a knife, but how fast could he be with them? And, how many throwing knives could he have on him, to throw them at his opponent?

The answer was _ many_. Zevran had his ways to hide numerous knives on his person.

But, all this dancing and beauty was deadly only in close quarters, something they often tried to avoid, when pursuing a target.

Or defending themselves from some persistent people.

Good, that Zevran was good with sniper rifle as well, or Kit wouldn't have any use of his skills outside the bedroom.

Now, persistent people were _very persistent_ and Kit threw herself behind crumbling chimney.

She quickly tried to asses the situation, and she thought it was a shitty situation they found themselves in, after they got to the rooftop, thanks to the climb in the vent.

Now, she had to think about how they could get away from it.

She checked the ammo she had left.

Her hastily thought plan should work, if she was clever about aiming.

Zevran was holding his own not so far from her, blades temporarily sheathed. He was using his only gunl, shooting at anything stupid enough to lean out. Though, their opponents were generous with throwing both bullets and curses at them.

Kit and Zevran were separated from each other, as soon as they got to the rooftop _ (and Kit didn't want to know, what other things she had on her clothes, as the mystery goo from their escape route was disgusting enough with its smell, to distract her from the fight for a moment)_.

She swiftly creeped to the edge of the rooftop, risking to leave the cover, glancing down. Too many levels to get to the street safely.

She, as well as Zevran, were good at climbing uneven places, but here, they would have to get rid of _most_ of their pursuers first, or they would be shot on spot. And plummet down, anyway. She bit her lip, patting at her belt for the self-folding rope she often used for jobs where she had to scale buildings.

Kit took a chance to lean over more, checking the places she could attach the hook.

At Zevran's warning shout she stumbled back to hide herself behind some piping, but she wasn't fast enough.

She grunted when her back hit the wall and went cross eyed, staring at the strand of her hair. She grabbed the white lock and got a better look at it, then she let out an enraged shout.

“Now you fuckers will pay!” She growled grabbing her guns in both hands. “No one touches my hair and lives!”

She bolted forward fast enough to miss the rain of bullets fired in her way. She fired half blindly and half in aim, Zevran's laughter behind her, as he made sure no one got a clear shot at her. She used the distraction he provided, as she ran and rolled to nearby covers, shooting anyone visible and not missing for once.

And, by some kind of miracle, she was able to get rid of most of their opponents. They all were writhing and groaning in pain, when she came down from her frenzy. She kicked the nearest body for a good measure, and it grunted. “Serves you right, shithead.”

Zevran walked to stand near her. “So, we’re wrapping this up, I take it.” He grinned at her scowl. “Want to risk the staircase?”

“No.” She sheathed her weapons, and stepped into Zevran’s personal space. Kit was quick to grab his shirt, to make him lean down for a hurried but heated kiss. “We’re going down on a _ rope _. I saw the good spot to attach the hook.”

“I like the sound of that.” Zevran smoothly brushed away the shortened strand of white hair from Kit’s face. “And then? Do you have ideas for more excitement?” He smiled wickedly. “Because I find myself _hungry_ for more action.”

Kit’s answering smile was impish. “Oh, I plan some more action, don’t worry.” She held on Zevran’s shirt, when she turned away to walk to the edge of the rooftop. He didn’t complain when he followed her. “First, we go down from here. Then, we go after the one who sold us the info on this job.” She paused for a moment, letting go of Zevran’s clothes to unfasten the cord from her belt. Then, she crouched, nimbly securing the hook to the corner. “And after we are done with scraping them off from our boots, we have some _ fun._” She stood up and smirked at Zevran. “How’s that sound?”

Zevran laughed and took the end of the rope Kit held out to him to fasten it to his belt. “I think you have amazing plan for the rest of the night, bella. You often do.”

Kit winked “I’m smart like that. Now, let’s get out of here. Can’t wait to get this over with.”


End file.
